The Ballad Of Little Joe
The Ballad of Little Joe is the twenty-first episode of VeggieTales. This story is a retelling of Joseph with the American Western theme. Episode Guide Previous episode: The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! Next episode: An Easter Carol Characters * Larry The Cucumber as Little Joe * Jean Claude Pea as Jude * Jerry Gourd as The Blacksmith * Bob the Tomato as Sheriff Bob * Philippe Pea as Reuben * Pa Grape as Little Joe's father * Jimmy Gourd Baker * Mr. Lunt as a servant * Mr. Nezzer as Billy Bones * Archibald Asparagus as the banker * Scallion #1 as Executioner * Junior Asparagus as Benjamin * Madame Blueberry as Miss Kitty * Scooter Carrot as McPotipher * The French Peas * Madame Blueberry * Percy Pea * Lil Pea * Christoph Pea * Khalil * Miss Achmetha * Cowboy Carrots with Green Cowboy Hat and Beau Blue Cowboy Bandana as Themselves * Ma Carrot with Green Hat and Green Clothing as Citizens of Dodgeball City * Cowboy Carrots with Green Cowboy Hat and Teal Blue Cowboy Bandana as Themselves * Ma Carrot with Blue Hat and Blue Clothing as Citizens of Dodgeball City * Reuben as Himself * Cowboy Carrots with Light Blue Cowboy Hat and Light Green Cowboy Bandana as Themselves * Simeon as Himself * Levi as Himself * Izzy as Himself * Cowboy Carrots with Gray Cowboy Hat and Gray Cowboy Bandana as Themselves * Zeb as Himself * Cowboy Carrots with Gray Cowboy Hat and Light Green Cowboy Banana as Themselves * Gad as Himself * Ash as Himself * Dan as Himself * Natty as Himself * Jude as Himself * Cowboy Carrots as Themselves * Ma Carrot as Citizens of Dodgeball City * Pizza as Themselves * Drinks as Themselves * Root Beer as Themselves * Slushies as Themselves * Checkers as Themselves * Mr. Twisty Cheese Curls as Themselves * Coins as Themselves * Pancakes as Themselves * Cake as Themselves * Ice Cream * Milk * Apples * Chocolate Chip CookiesCategory:Episodes VHS Opening # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Trailer # The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! Trailer # Stay Tuned # Why We Do What We Do Promo Closing # The Star of Christmas Trailer # Madame Blueberry Trailer # King George and the Ducky Trailer DVD Viewing Options * English subtitles * 5.1 Surround and Stereo audio Bonus Features * Studio Commentary * Behind the Scenes * How to Draw (Little Joe and Charlie Pincher) * Art Gallery * Progression Reel Fun * Trivia Questions * Interactive Storybook (Bob Lends a Helping...Hand?) * Veggie Karaoke (Belly Button and Happy Ki-Yi Birthday) * Tummy Ache Dreams * Family Fun Activities (Minefield) * DVD-ROM features Previews Original Release * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * An Easter Carol * A Snoodle's Tale * 3-2-1 Penguins! ** Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn ** The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka ** The Amazing Carnival of Complaining ** Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt ** The Doom Funnel Rescue! ** Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! * LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures ** LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows ** Leggo My Ego! ** The Yodelnapper! ** The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly * VeggieTales Classics ** The Toy That Saved Christmas ** Rack, Shack & Benny ** Madame Blueberry ** Josh and the Big Wall! ** King George and the Ducky ** Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen 2008 Reprint * The Green-Eyed Monster * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's * God Made You Special * Moe and the Big Exit * VeggieTales Catalog Gallery * VeggieTales1998Theme1.png * VeggieTales1998Theme2.png * VeggieTales1998Theme3.png * KeepWalking.png * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-06-59-056.jpg * TheHairbrushSong16.png * HisCheeseburger46.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace250.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace251.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace288.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace268.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace269.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle53.png * MadameBlueberry128.png * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-07-55-137.jpg * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps6.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-08-11-495.jpg * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-08-11-431.jpg * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-08-51-440.jpg * KingGeorgeCurious.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * MadameBlueberry361.png * MadameBlueberry367.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle281.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle282.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle283.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-09-05-856.jpg * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-09-06-855.jpg * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-09-06-853.jpg * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen205.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen206.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen207.png * VeggieTales1998Theme5.png * VeggieTales1998Theme6.png * VeggieTales1998Theme7.png * VeggieTales1998Theme8.png * VeggieTales1998Theme9.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe1.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe2.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe3.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe4.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe5.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe6.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe7.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe8.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe9.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe10.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe11.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe12.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe13.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe14.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe15.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe16.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe17.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe18.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe19.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe20.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe21.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe22.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe23.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe24.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe25.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe26.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe27.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe28.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe29.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe30.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe31.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe32.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe33.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe34.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe35.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe36.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe37.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe38.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe39.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe40.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe41.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe42.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe43.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe44.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe45.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe46.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe47.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe48.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe49.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe50.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe51.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe52.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe53.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe54.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe55.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe56.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe57.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe58.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe59.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe60.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe61.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe62.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe63.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe64.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe65.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe66.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe67.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe68.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe69.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe70.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe71.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe72.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe73.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe74.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe75.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe76.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe77.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe78.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe79.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe80.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe81.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe82.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe83.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe84.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe85.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe86.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe87.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe88.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe89.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe90.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe91.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe92.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe93.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe94.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe95.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe96.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe97.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe98.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe99.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe100.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe101.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoe102.png * LittleJoeTied.png * BagOfGold.png * DodgeBallCitySign.png * RootinTootinPizzaPlace.png * CherrySlushie.png * CheckersLittleJoe.png * NoSale.png * CondimentGuns.png * LittleJoeWithPizza.png * SlidingRootBeer.png * OhLittleJoe.png * I'mBlue.png * EmployeeOfTheMonth.png * SheriffBobOriginalHat.png * LittleJoeCaught.png * Vtalesballadoflittlejoe1.jpg * LittleJoeCliffhanger.png * BellyButton1.png * BellyButton2.png * BellyButton3.png * BellyButton4.png * BellyButton5.png * BellyButton6.png * BellyButton7.png * BellyButton8.png * BellyButton9.png * BellyButton10.png * BellyButton11.png * BellyButton12.png * BellyButton13.png * BellyButton14.png * BellyButton15.png * BellyButton16.png * BellyButton17.png * BellyButton18.png * BellyButton19.png * BellyButton20.png * BellyButton21.png * BellyButton22.png * BellyButton23.png * BellyButton24.png * BellyButton25.png * BellyButton26.png * BellyButton27.png * BellyButton28.png * BellyButton29.png * BellyButton40.png * BellyButton41.png * BellyButton42.png * BellyButton43.png * BellyButton44.png * BellyButton45.png * BellyButton46.png * BellyButton47.png * BellyButton50.png * BellyButton51.png * BellyButton52.png * BellyButton53.png * BellyButton54.png * BellyButton55.png * BellyButton56.png * BellyButton57.png * BellyButton58.png * BellyButton59.png * BellyButton60.png * BellyButton61.png * BellyButton62.png * BellyButton63.png * BellyButton64.png * BellyButton65.png * BellyButton66.png * BellyButton67.png * BellyButton68.png * BellyButton69.png * BellyButton70.png * BellyButton71.png * BellyButton72.png * BellyButton73.png * BellyButton74.png * BellyButton75.png * BellyButton76.png * BellyButton77.png * BellyButton78.png * BellyButton79.png * BellyButton80.png * BellyButton81.png * BellyButton82.png * BellyButton83.png * BellyButton84.png * BellyButton85.png * BellyButton86.png * BellyButton87.png * BellyButton88.png * BellyButton89.png * BellyButton90.png * BellyButton91.png * BellyButton92.png * BellyButton93.png * BellyButton94.png * BellyButton95.png * JailLittleJoe.png * JimmyJerryLittleJoe.png * FixingHeater.png * LittleJoeWantedPosters.png * QuiltsForSale.png * Mayor'sDream.png * NezzerUnderwear.png * The ballad of little joe.jpg * LittleJoeFocus.png * Sandstorm.png * DodgeBallCityLittleJoe.png * SheriffBobNewHat.png * PizzaWithQuarters.png * JuniorBenjamin.png * LittleJoeReunion.png * QwertyTheBalladOfLittleJoe.png * TheBalladOfLittleJoeClosing.png Miscellaneous Concept art and sketches # TheBalladofLittleJoeTeaserPoster.png # TheBalladofLittleJoeLogoSketches.png # TheBalladofLittleJoeBoxCoverConcepts.png # The Ballad of Little Joe Progression Reel.png # 36 characters full.jpg # LittleJoePrototype5.jpg # LittleJoePrototype4.jpg # LittleJoePrototype3.jpg # LittleJoePrototype2.jpg # LittleJoeLogo5.jpg # LittleJoeLogo4.jpg # LittleJoeLogo3.jpg # LittleJoeLogo2.jpg # LittleJoeLogo1.jpg # LittleJoeDVDInsert.png # TheBalladofLittleJoePrototypeCover.png # Collateral-VeggieTales-Ad.jpg # Little Joe background.png VHS Opening ## 2001-2004 FBI Warning ## Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Trailer ## Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! Trailer ## Stay Tuned ## Why We Do What We Do Promo Closing #* The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! Trailer #* LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures Trailer ## The Star of Christmas Trailer ## Madame Blueberry Trailer ## King George and the Ducky Trailer DVD Viewing Options #* English subtitles #* 5.1 Surround and Stereo audio Bonus Features #* Studio Commentary #* Behind the Scenes #* How to Draw (Little Joe and Charlie Pincher) #* Art Gallery #* Progression Reel Fun #* Trivia Questions #* Interactive Storybook (Bob Lends a Helping...Hand?) #* Veggie Karaoke (Belly Button and Happy Ki-Yi Birthday) #* Tummy Ache Dreams #* Family Fun Activities (Minefield) #* DVD-ROM features Previews Original Release #* Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie #* An Easter Carol #* A Snoodle's Tale #* 3-2-1 Penguins! #** Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn #** The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka #** The Amazing Carnival of Complaining #** Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt #** The Doom Funnel Rescue! #** Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! #* LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures #** LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows #** Leggo My Ego! #** The Yodelnapper! #** The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly #* VeggieTales Classics #** Rack, Shack and Benny #** Josh and the Big Wall! #** The Toy That Saved Christmas #** King George and the Ducky #** Madame Blueberry #** Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen 2008 Reprint #* The Green-Eyed Monster #* The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's #* God Made You Special #* Moe and the Big Exit #* VeggieTales Catalog VHS Opening # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Trailer # 3-2-1 Penguins! Trailer # Stay Tuned # Why We Do What We Do Promo Closing # The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club Trailer # LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures Trailer DVD Viewing Options * English subtitles * 5.1 Surround and Stereo audio Bonus Features * Studio Commentary * Behind the Scenes * How to Draw (Little Joe and Charlie Pincher) * Art Gallery * Progression Reel Fun * Trivia Questions * Interactive Storybook (Bob Lends a Helping...Hand?) * Veggie Karaoke (Belly Button and Happy Ki-Yi Birthday) * Tummy Ache Dreams * Family Fun Activities (Minefield) * DVD-ROM features Previews Original Release * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * An Easter Carol * A Snoodle's Tale * LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures * 3-2-1 Penguins! * Jonah: A VeggieTales Game * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Soundtrack 2008 Reprint * The Green-Eyed Monster * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's * God Made You Special * Moe and the Big Exit * VeggieTales Catalog = The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! = VHS Opening # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Trailer # The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! Trailer # Stay Tuned # Why We Do What We Do Promo Closing # The Star of Christmas Trailer # Madame Blueberry Trailer # King George and the Ducky Trailer DVD Settings * English and Spanish subtitles (Closed Caption available) * 5.1 Surround and Stereo audio Features * Studio Commentary * Behind the Scenes * Art Gallery * Progression Reel * How to Draw (Ventrilomatic and Rusty and Robot Kids) Fun! * Interactive Storybook (Josh and the Big Wall!) * Veggie Karaoke (Erie Canal, You Are My Sunshine, Modern Major General, There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea, Zacchaeus, and My Day) * The Joke-a-Matic 5000 * Family Fun Activities (Bon Appetit) * DVD-rom Features Previews * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * An Easter Carol * A Snoodle's Tale * 3-2-1 Penguins! ** Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn ** The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka ** The Amazing Carnival of Complaining ** Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt ** The Doom Funnel Rescue! ** Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! * LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures ** LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows ** Leggo My Ego! ** The Yodelnapper! ** The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly * VeggieTales Classics * The Toy That Saved Christmas * Rack, Shack & Benny * Madame Blueberry * Josh and the Big Wall! * King George and the Ducky * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen Category:2003